She's not Bella but is she better?
by KaiaHikaru
Summary: Bella's adopted sister moves to Forks with her and their father. Will she end up enticing our werewolf or will something worse happen? And what's with her weird powers? You'll have to read to find out! JacobxOC Slightly PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1 Revamped

_A/N: Okay! First chapter is officially re-vamped! The story will go at a slightly slower pace but I plan on doing so much with it!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, just my OC!  
_

* * *

_All I could see was clear blue water, surrounding me. It was like I was drowning, but I could breathe. I swam for hours, never surfacing, until I came close to the shore. I heard many voice, some masculine, others feminine, some funnily enough in-between the extremes. I felt myself begin to surface and realized no one was looking. It made things much easier; almost like I blended in with them. As the air swirled around, delicious scents of humanity filled my lungs, enticing me. I let out a breath and gazed up at the sunny sky. It was perfect here. This, I quickly decided, would be my new home._  
I jolted up and looked around, surprise and confusion filling my chest.  
"Mom? Bella?" I yelled.  
I jumped as my door flung open.  
"What is it? What happened?" Mom asked.  
I ran over and clung to her, like a child even though I was 16.  
"I had a bad dream," I whispered.  
"Oh, it's okay sweetie, it was just a dream," she whispered soothingly.  
"Are you sure you're okay Nai?" Bella asked.  
I nodded and looked to my older sister, who looked extremely worried.  
"It's probably just anxiety from the thought of moving," Bella stated, shrugging.  
"You know, you're right," I replied, letting a false smile come to my lips.  
"Well, today is the flight anyway, make sure you're down stairs in an hour," Mom said.  
"Okay," I replied.  
I shut my door after them and quickly bounced to my closet picking out my outfit carefully. I finally decided on a tight black sweater with a low v-neck, tight blue jeans, and black Vans. I let my hair down and it curled around my shoulders enticingly. If there was one thing I was vain about, it was my hair and eyes. Together the bright red curls and almost-black orbs made a deadly combination, while the rest of my was pretty plain in my opinion. Medium-olive skin, white teeth and big smile, and curvy body. Plenty of women were smaller than me with my portion of breasts and rear, but my body was solid and very proportional in a slight pear shape.  
"If you're done in fantasy land, it's time to go," I heard Bella say.  
I turned and grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry, I'm ready," I replied.  
We hurried out to the car and rode to the airport in silence. Once we got out, I felt the ball of despair clench in my stomach. I was honestly nervous. I hated flying, especially long distances.  
"So are you excited?" Bella asked.  
"Of course, I have to make sure my big sister isn't hanging out with hooligans and rifraff," I teased.  
She smirked and pushed me slightly.  
"I'm sure you'll get along with everyone just fine, especially Edward's sister Alice," she said.  
I shrugged and continued onto the plane. I went up and down the aisle's until I found my seat, two in front of her.  
"Oh this won't do," I mumbled.  
I tapped the older gentlemen in the seat next to mine and smiled as he looked at me.  
"Sir, could my sister and I sit in this section? We'd be willing to give her your ticket so you can still seat, it's just, I'm really nervous, I'm a first time flyer," I said honestly, putting on a scared face.  
I watched his face contort into confusion then a glazed look came over his eyes.  
"Of course! I would never want to keep a family apart! Here, sit, sit!" he ordered.  
I thanked him and sat down near the window. Bella sat next to me and grinned.  
"I still don't know how you do it," she muttered.  
I shrugged but wondered the same myself.  
"I'm special, that's all," I murmured, smirking.  
She smiled but I sensed something behind it, something hidden.

* * *

As we left the airport towards some cars waiting, she pointed to a black volvo.  
"And that's Edward's car?" I asked.  
She nodded and suddenly red volkswagon pulled up and stopped close to the Volvo.  
"Oh, that's dangerous," I muttered.  
"That's Jacob," she almost goaned .  
Both drivers stepped out at the same time and immediately they were at each others throats, figuratively speaking. We groaned and ran over. I put myself between them as she did, and I glared at them both.  
"Stop it, whatever your problem is boys," I demanded.  
It seemed like both of them calmed slightly. Bella shot me a confused look. I said nothing but couldn't help looking at Jacob. He was incredible looking. I looked away finally and cleared my throat as I noticed Bella and Edward kissing.  
"Okay, well, I think we're all clear to go, eh?" I asked.  
Bella turned with a grin.  
"Come on, Edward will take us home," she said.  
I raised my eyebrow and shot a look at Jacob.  
"Oh, sorry, thanks for coming Jacob," she muttered awkwardly.  
"Okay, since Bella has momentarily left the building, hi Edward and Jacob, my name is Nai Swan, I'm Bella's adopted sister, it's great to meet you," I said, smirking.  
Bella laughed and blushed.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
I waved her off and turned towards Edward.  
"So, you're the man who's taking my sis from me, you'd better pass my inspection or there will be trouble," I warned.  
He smiled and put out his hand.  
"I'm always glad to meet an avid protector of Bella," he replied.  
"So, at home, expect some grilling to be done," I said with a big smirk.  
Bella went around and climbed in the passenger seat, while I turned to look at Jacob.  
"Hey, since you're riding home alone, mind if I ride with you? I have a feeling they're going to be extremely lovey dovey," I asked.  
He hesitated but shrugged.  
"Sure, you are Bella's sister, I guess I have to be nice," he said, in almost a teasing tone.  
I had a feeling I was going to like this guy.  
"Just be careful," Bella said.  
I nodded and hurried over, scurrying into the car. He got in and I turned to look at him.  
"So, you're the other man that loves my sister..." I started.  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
I tapped my finger to my chin in thought.  
"You're much better in the looks department, but how do you treat her?" I asked.  
I almost jumped as his loud laughs filling the car.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I treat her good, but since you're here, you'll get to know won't you?"  
"True, I'll get a much more accurate idea when you all are in action," I said.  
I leaned back and stared out of the window, my thoughts consuming me. Suddenly I felt him tap me.  
"Did you hear me?"  
"No, what?" I replied.  
"When did Bella's family adopt you?"  
I couldn't hold back a soft smile.  
"When I was 13, they found me on the beach with no memory or family, they immediately took me in," I explained.  
"Oh, so you have no clue about your life before then?" he asked, giving me an incredulous look.  
I shook my head.  
"That's kind of sad," he finally said.  
"Yeah, but I have such a great family now, that I don't even try to remember my life before then," I mumbled.  
"Bella must be a pretty good sister," he said.  
I nodded.  
"Although, it's usually me protecting her, not the other way around, she's pretty weak in the body but she's got a sharp mind," I said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, I can agree with that, she's also a klutz," he said.  
I grinned and looked at him, taking his profile in. Bella really had weird tastes. This man was practically perfect in looks, and he seemed to have an amazing personality.  
"What does she see in Edward?" I asked.  
His eyes widened slightly.  
"How should I know?" he asked me.  
I shrugged and looked out as we stopped. I immediately recognized my dad's house from the pictures Bella sent me.  
"Thank you for the ride Mr. Jacob, and I hope to get to know you better, maybe I can help set you up with my sister," I said, extending my hand.  
He took it and shook it gently, surprising me. I expected him to have a macho grip.  
"I don't think that will work at this point, but thank you," he murmured.  
I resisted the urge to hug him and jumped out. I don't know what it was that made me feel so attracted to him but I sure wasn't going to make a fool out of myself. I walked up the steps after Bella and Edward, and felt Jacob behind me.  
"You're coming?" I asked, confused.  
"I'm supposed to tell Charlie something for my dad," he explained.  
I nodded and suddenly was pulled inside.  
"Nai! How have you been?" Charlie asked.  
I hugged him and he patted my back.  
"I've been good, glad I'm up here now though," I replied, grinning.  
He looked behind me and his smile widened.  
"Ah, Jacob, news from Billy?" he asked.  
"Yep! This Saturday is the big game and there's a bonfire too, so he wanted to invite you to his place and the girls to come meet everyone at the beach," Jacob said.  
"That sounds like a great idea!" Charlie said.  
I nodded in agreement.  
"It'd be great to have some friends around here," I agreed.  
"Alright, see you then," Jacob said, hugging Bella quickly and running out.  
"So Edward, are you staying?" Charlie asked, obviously hoping for a no.  
"For a little while, if it's alright, I'd like to know Nai a little better," Edward said, smiling.  
Charlie's expression was pretty funny as he stared down Edward.  
"Fine, but out by eight," he replied.  
Edward nodded and Bella led us upstairs.  
"Come on, I'll show you to your room," Bella chimed.

I hurried after her and into a beautiful purple-colored room with white lush carpets.

"It's awesome Bella!" I cheered.

"I thought so!" she said happily.

I quickly set my bags down and sat on the bed.

"So, do you plan on marrying Bella?" I asked Edward.

His mouth turned up in a surprised smile.

"Nai, stop it!" Bella scolded.

I rolled my eyes but agreed, laying back on the bed.

"Fine, I'll lay off... for now, expect a surprise attack some time Mr. Cullen," I replied.

"Anyway, I'll stick to less personal questions... where were you born?" I continued.

"Chicago," he replied.

"Interesting, a city boy, so what brought you to Forks?" I asked.

I sat up and stared at him, daring him to lie. I had a sixth sense about those things.

"My parents moved here, wanting to be away from the city," he explained.

"Any siblings?"

"Four adopted brothers and sisters," he answered.

I grinned.

"Can I meet them? I mean, Bella has already right? And since one day they'll probably be my family too, I want to make sure Bella's not getting crazy in-laws," I joked.

His mouth curved in a smile.

"Sure, I'm sure they would like to meet you too, how about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Really? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bella asked suddenly.

I looked at her and saw the anxiety in her eyes. Why was she nervous? Did she think I was trying to weasel my way in? Or was his family weird?

'Hmm, curiouser and curiouser,' I thought to myself.

"It's a great idea Bella, she's right, they will be her family too one day," he said.

I saw Bella blush.

"So you're engaged?" I asked.

Bella shrugged but I saw the excitement bubbling beneath her eyes.

"Awesome-sauce!" I cheered.

I jumped up and hugged her.

"Edward, for my consent, you'll really have to impress me, Jacob has a lead in that department so better pick it up," I said, pointing at him.

He chuckled but nodded.

"Of course," he replied.

"Good, now that, that is covered, time for some grub! Come on, I'll go make some tacos or something," I called, running out towards the kitchen, planning my next ambush on the poor boy.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm going to warn everyone know, there will be smut in the later chapters, and not all of it will be JacobxOC, but it will still be steamy and fun! This is the Revamped version!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, just my OC!  
_

* * *

_"Tell me Nai, how long did you think you could hide from me?"_  
_I said nothing, staring at my knees, trying to stop shaking as the taste of blood filled my mouth. My head was forced up, straining the muscles in my neck painfully. I bit my lip, and immediately regretted the stinging pain, all the while refusing to look into his eyes._  
_"Come on girl, it won't be as bad as last time if you just lay down and take it," he whispered._  
_I felt disgust come over me as he caressed my hair, trying to soothe me. _  
_"Please, I-"_  
_He clamped a hand over my mouth._  
_"I know the power your words have, no talking," he ordered._  
_I stared at him in confusion. My words had powers? Suddenly, my jaws were wrenched apart and cloth filled my mouth, rendering me speechless. Tears filled my eyes from pain and horror as I was once again filled onto my chest and knees, my arms pulled tight behind my back. Shuffling filled my ears before I felt his oozing member touch my rear opening._  
_"Now, just scream if it hurts," he panted._  
_As he shoved in, I cried out in pain. The tearing and burning was killing me, almost making me wish I was dead. He grunted and moaned as the torture continued. I felt the pain lessen but no pleasure ever came. It never did with him, it was always about him, and his needs. Finally he pulled out after releasing and let me fall._  
_"Clean yourself up and walk home, I don't feel like driving you," he ordered._  
_I waited until I heard the door shut, and then let my sobs out, the emotional hurt worse than the physical._  
_"Nai," a soft voice whispered._  
_I looked over, trying to dry my tears, and gasped as I saw Jacob walk in. His eyes widened._  
_"What happened?" he asked as he ran over._  
_I pulled away and tried to hide myself._  
_"Just leave," I muttered._  
_"Nai, Nai," he murmured._  
_As he hugged me, I felt calm wash over me._  
_"Wake up Nai," he whispered._  
_I gave him a confused look._  
I sat up in fear as a voice yelled my name. Tears began falling from my eyes.  
"Leave!" I screamed.  
I immediately saw Bella, worried, kneeling by my bed.  
"What in gods name were you dreaming?" she demanded.  
"It doesn't matter," I replied softly.  
I felt bad for yelling at her, but it was my first reaction. I still had all the vile feelings Nicholas had left in my head. She pulled me into a hug and I laid against her, trying to calm down.  
"It's time to get ready, we're going to Edward's in half an hour," she said softly.  
I nodded and got up, heading to my closet. I felt her still in the room and looked at her with a smile.  
"It was just a dream, it's okay Bella, go finish getting ready," I told her.  
She hesitated but nodded. I grabbed a red and black checkered dress and black peep toed pumps.

I ran into the bathroom and gladly showered, wanting the feel, even memories, of him off of me.  
*Edward's POV*  
I saw Bella come back down and smiled.  
"Was she okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she had a bad dream," Bella sighed.  
I pulled her to me and put my arm around her.  
"Try to see if she's thinking about the dream," she ushered me.  
I nodded and focused on Nai's thoughts.  
Why am I dreaming about that prick? I don't WANT to remember all that  
Her thoughts came loud and clear, with a picture that made me cringe and become furious in the same instant. I let out a soft snarl and Bella looked at me confused.  
"I can't tell you, this is her story to tell," I replied sadly.  
The poor girl. Just from the seconds I had seen, she had been through more than her fair share of pain. If I ever saw this Nicholas guy, he would die.  
"Is she okay?" she asked.  
I nodded.  
"Physically yes, mentally, she needs to express her... issues... before it will ever become okay," I murmured.  
The shower turned off and I warded Bella off the subject, leaving her obviously disgruntled.  
*Nai's POV*  
I sat in the back of Edward's Volvo as we drove down the roads, into a more remote area. It was beautiful out here.  
"Your family really likes to keep out of contact, don't they?" I asked jokingly.  
"Actually, yes, we prefer our solitude," he replied.  
I nodded in understanding. We pulled into a drive way and my mouth fell as I stared at all the cars!  
"Holy cheese and crackers batman! What's with the array of cars?" I squeaked.  
"You like cars?" Edward asked.  
"As long as they're beautiful, yes, I do," I replied.  
I finally caught a bright yellow porshe in my sights.  
"Okay, who's ever that is, is getting jacked," I said seriously.  
Bella rolled her eyes but smiled.  
"You're crazy Nai," she muttered.  
"Yep, but it's a good kind of crazy," I replied.  
She and Edward held hands and led me up the path to the door, of the large, beautiful home. I couldn't help but smile. Even though I partially liked Jacob more, Edward and her were cute together. Nicholas and I had been cute together too though, and look how that turned out. My eyes narrowed at Edward. I'd kill anyone who dared to touch my sister. If he ever hurt her, oh, it would be on. I cleared my thoughts and gasped as a girl ran out. She was short, shorter than me, and had a pixie like look to her, very cute and sweet.  
"Bella! You came! I just knew you would!" she cried.  
I cleared my throat and she looked over, surprised.  
"Oh, who's this?" she asked.  
"I'm Bella's sister, Nai, nice to meet you," I said happily.  
As we shook hands, I felt how cold she was. I said nothing, not wanting to be rude, and grinned.  
"I'm Edward's sister Alice, great to meet you, come on in, meet the rest of the family!" she chirped, heading in.

* * *

"Your family is pretty decent," I finally said as Edward pulled up to our house.  
"Thanks, I'll let them know you said that," he replied, smiling.  
I saw Bella give me a pointed look and rolled my eyes, climbing out. To my surprise, I was grabbed.  
"Oh, Nai, sorry, you kind of looked like Bella in the dark," Jacob said awkwardly.  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
"It's okay, I'll forgive you this once, what are you doing out here," I paused as I took in his look, "In just shorts."  
I felt my body heat up as I blushed and looked him over again. He was pure perfection. I stepped back and looked away.  
"They're sharing private time right now, so it'll probably be a few before she gets out," I murmured.  
I don't know why, but I really wanted to touch him, his hair, his face, and especially his chest. I guess those years with Nicholas had turned me into a freak after all.  
"Are you okay? You seem like you're upset," he said softly.  
"Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired," I lied.  
I hesitated and bit my lip, my mind going in so many different directions.  
"Would you wanna come in and talk, since it's kinda chilly? I mean, just until Bella's done," I assured him quickly.  
He smiled and motioned for the house. I nodded and started up the drive, him close behind. I quickly unlocked the door and ushered him in, glad to be in the warmth of the house.  
"So what did you need Bella for?" I asked, slipping out of my heels.  
I squealed as I almost fell but was caught, face against a warm chest. I pulled away in surprise, rubbing my cheek.  
"You're hot!" I cried.  
He chuckled and I blushed as I realized what I said.  
"I mean, you're body temperature you dork," I replied, hurrying into the living room, away from him.  
He followed and we sat on the couch.  
"Anyway, I came to see Bella to talk to her about the bonfire," he explained.  
"Ah, okay, there's a beach right?" I asked.  
"Yep," he replied.  
"Awesome! That means swimming!" I cheered.  
"You like swimming?"  
"If I could live my life in the ocean, I would," I replied seriously.  
"Hmm, I'm more of a woods person myself," he said.  
I smiled.  
"I like anything outdoors honestly, just, the sea is my favorite."  
I let out a soft sound as I stretched, exposing my legs as my dress rose. Almost silent, I heard a soft growl. I jumped and looked around.  
"Did you hear that Jacob?" I whispered.  
"Yeah, I think it was something outside," he said, rising quickly.  
I followed him to the window and leaned against him, trying to see out. I felt him shiver slightly and gave him a quick look.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
He nodded and we returned to the couch.  
"That was weird, I never hear animals out here," I murmured.  
"Probably a stray dog or coyote or something," he replied, basically waving me off.  
"So Jacob, tell me a little more about you, your family, favorite color, social number," I teased.  
He grinned and chuckled.  
"Well, I live with my dad in La Push, the reservation, my favorite color is green, and social number, well, you'd have to be extra special to me to get that," he joked.  
I felt my face heat up again and looked away, not daring to look at him with the thoughts that hit my mind. I could just imagine what I could do to make him trust me that much, want me that much. I shook my head and smiled.  
"Well, we have something in common then," I replied.  
"Your favorite color is green?" he asked.  
I nodded with a smile.  
"To be precise, dark olive green," I said with a laugh, "Wanna play 20 questions?"  
"Sure, I'll start, favorite movie?"  
"Hmm, well, it's a couple. In the horror genre, it's the Nightmare on Elm Street series, in comedy it's probably Mr. Deeds, I hate romance movies, and in action, it's probably Death Sentence," I replied.  
He smiled.  
"Death Sentence is a great movie, you like Kevin Bacon?"  
"Hell yeah!" I said with a grin, "What's your favorite food style?"  
"Mexican, hands down," he stated, slapping his legs for emphasis.  
"What's your favorite style of music?"  
"Oh god, I can't choose! I really like all kinds of rock, post-hardcore, dubstep, screamo, and techno or electronica," I replied.  
"So a wide variety, that's good," he said.  
"Hmm, describe your perfect dream woman, and it doesn't have to be realistic," I said.  
I saw a sly grin come to his face.  
"Well, she has to be short, long hair, I don't care about color, bright colored eyes, freckles are a plus, curvy but not too much so, smart, funny, and kind with a loving heart. Has to want kids, want to marry, and be a freak in the bedroom," he said with a laugh.  
My mouth almost dropped. He described someone almost like me, but honestly, that sounded like a lot of women though.  
"Describe your dream guy," he replied.  
I hesitated.  
"Honestly, a lot like you in the looks department, maybe longer hair, just as tall and broad, um, wants kids and marriage, has to have a sense of humor and adventure and be very protective, a freak in bed would just be a plus," I replied softly.  
His eyebrows rose.  
"Looks like you're meant for each other," someone said.  
I jumped and turned so fast I ended up falling against Jacob. My face went bright red as I saw Edward and Bella smirking.  
"Shut up, you're just jealous because- well, I'll figure the rest out later," I joked.  
I felt Jacob's chest shaking with laughter beneath me. I rose in a hurry and apologized.  
"It's okay," he replied.  
"Hey Bells, can I talk to you?" he asked, rising.  
I sat back on my side while Edward took Jacob's place.  
"So, you and Black?" he asked.  
I gave him a confused look. Me and Jacob what? Then I caught the meaning. I shook my head rapidly.  
'Even if Bella's chosen Edward, Jacob still loves Bella, I couldn't ruin that,' I thought to myself.  
"He does like you," Edward replied.  
"We hardly know each other," I said, scoffing, "Plus, I don't deserve someone like that."  
I got up quickly and walked up to my room, embarrassed. It was the truth though. I deserved nothing more than to be used. The worst thing was, while I didn't like what he did to me, to be put in a situation like that but willing, is what I really wanted. And Jacob was too pure of heart for that and the rest of my twisted fantasies. Plus, who wanted a torn doll when they can have a perfect one?


	3. Note

Hello all!

I'm sooooo sooooo sorry for the long hiatus! Pregnancy has been really rough on me and dealing with stupid relationship issues hasn't made it any easier, but I am back! Still haven't had my baby so there will be a slight hiatus when she arrives, but until then, my attention is focused on this story. I hope some people are still reading this, because I love all the reviews I've received! It means so much! The next chapter should be up by the latest Tuesday!

XO KaiaHikaru


End file.
